


Little Stray

by nazangel



Series: Female Jason Todd Week 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Female Jason Todd, Female Jason Todd Week, Gen, Little Jason, Selina finds jason stealing the tires, Stray!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Selina finds Jacie stealing the tires of the batmobile.
Relationships: Selina Kyle & Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle & Jason Todd
Series: Female Jason Todd Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924465
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100
Collections: FemJay Week 2020





	Little Stray

Jacie is almost done taking off the last of the Batmobile's tires when someone gently poked her back. She instantly whipped around, lashing out with the tire iron in hand.

The figure easily avoided the jab, moving away with a light laugh. Only then did Jacie get a good look at the woman.

Skintight suit. Goggles. Black leather.

Catwoman.

Jacie sighed and put the tire iron down.

There was no point in running, really. Catwoman was known to be quicky, she would catch her. And it wasn't as if, Jacie was in danger with her. At best, she would walk her to a shelter, from where Jacie would escape. At worst, she would take the tires for herself.

"What a brave little thief, huh?"

Jacie scoffed, "Like you got place to talk, _Cat_ ,"

Catwoman let out a startled laugh making Jacie frowned.

"What?" she asked her

"Oh nothing, Kitten," said Catwoman, "You just reminded me of someone I know,"

"Who?" she asked, "And why are ya callin' me Kitten?"

Catwoman smiled and ignored her, instead, asking her own question.

"Do you have somewhere to go, Kiddo?"

"Don't ya worry 'bout me," she said, "I look af'er myself,"

"I bet you do, Kid," said Catwoman, "How about this, come with me. I cooked some Pasta today. We can eat some and then we can talk,"

Jacie hesitated. She didn't wanna end up going to shelter or something but she was hungry and Catwoman was from Crime Alley. She would probably understand.

"Okay," she conceded, "Guess I gotta put the tires back,"

"Oh hell no, Kid," said the older woman, "We're bringing those with us,"

Jacie's eyes widened, "You're gonna try'n sell them? But I stole them,"

Catwoman snorted, "You got caught stealing them, Kid, and trust me you do not wanna get caught with those. He tracks his parts,"

"Oh," said Jacie, "Then why do ya wanna take them,"

Catwoman winked at her, "You'll see,"

xxx

Catwoman's apartment was just outside of Crime Alley. It was a nicer area than the one Jacie had lived in but still held the same feel like many of the Crime Alley parts.

The apartment itself was a simple two-bedroom with a bathroom and connected dining and kitchen, a door also opened to a balcony. Jacie gingerly sat down on the couch as Catwoman pulled off her costume, revealing a petite dark-haired woman.

"Alright, Kiddo. Put the tires behind the couch. I'm gonna warm the pasta," said Catwoman, "Also, you can call me Selina,"

Jacie quickly did as she was told, still not understanding what was going on but trusting Selina. The working girls Jacie had met had always spoken highly of her, saying she helped them with their rent and to fight off any fucked Johns.

By the time she was done hauling the last of the tires, Selina was standing by the couch, two steaming plates in hand.

The smell made Jacie's stomach growl.

They ate in silence, Jacie basically shovelling the stuff down her throat.

It had been too long since she had eaten a proper meal.

"So," said Selina, Once they were done, "Parents?"

"None available" muttered Jacie

"Okay," said Selina, "Place to stay?"

"Streets," she answered, looking to see if there was any judgement

There was none.

"Would be open to staying at a shelter, I know a couple that doesn't call social services,"

"Isn't that not allowed?" asked Jacie

Selina shrugged, "There's a lot of stuff in Crime Alley that's not allowed, Kid. Anyhow, the bat protects that one personally so no one touches it. Not even the cops,"

That was cool. Jacie wondered why she hadn't heard of it before. She asked Selina that much.

Selina sighed, "They're still kinda new and kids don't trust easily you know. I'm hoping we can spread the word to the kids around,"

"Good luck with that," murmured Jacie. Crime Alley's kids were a particular kind of untrusting. With good reason.

Selina let out a chuckle, "Yeah. Good point there,"

"Is the shelter my only choice?" asked Jacie, after a few moments of silence

Selina hesitated, "I don't know what else to do, Kiddo. The only other option is social services and if you had a good relationship with them, you wouldn't be on the streets,"

"Yeah," she murmured

"Look, there are a few other options. There are some legit foster parents that are great. A couple of houses for girls but those take time. We can talk more about it tomorrow, I can make the other room for you and you can stay the night,"

"Stay the night?" asked Jacie

"Yeah," said Selina, "But only if you feel safe here. I won't force anything, Kiddo,"

Jacie thought about it. Selina had been nice, had given her food and she was well known in Crime Alley to be a trustworthy figure. She hadn't hurt Jacie yet and it had been a long time since Jacie had slept anywhere but cold pavement.

"Yeah," she murmured, "I'll stay. Just for the night though,"

"Alright, Kiddo," said Selina, "Come on,"

Jacie followed Selina into the second room where there was a twin bed, a small nightstand, a shelf and a desk. The curtains were dark and there was a soft light coming from the lamp in the corner.

"It's not much," she said, "But here it is. I'm gonna grab you something to change in and you can clean up in the bathroom. Put your stuff anywhere you want,"

"Okay," said Jacie, going into the room and putting her bag down by the bed. She tried to around but here wasn't much. Selina eventually brought her an old nightgown and spare toothbrush.

She took them gratefully and headed toward the bathroom to clean up and change. Once she was done, she headed out and see that Selina was waiting in her room.

"Good?" asked the other woman

Jacie nodded.

"Great," said Selina, "Sleep tight, okay. If you need anything I'll either be in my room or the living room. Come and get me, okay?"

Jacie nodded again, "Okay,"

Selina gave her one last soft smile and headed out of the room.

Jacie quickly slipped under the covers, her eyes starting to fall shut as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Some immeasurable time later, she was woken up by the same instinct that had saved her life many times on the streets.

Something was wrong.

Quietly she slipped out of bed and made her way down the hall and stopped right before getting to the living room. Carefully pasting herself to the wall, she peeked around and nearly jumped out of her skin.

There was a dark figure standing in the living room.

"Cat," the voice growled

It was one then that Jacie noticed Selina there, nearly taken up by the figure's shadow.

"Bat," said Selina

Oh.

Oh no.

The tires!

Would Batman be pissed, take it out on Selina?

What should she do?

She didn't have to think too much about it because the Batman tilted his head and hummed.

"I see you have a guest, Cat,"

"Yup,"

Jacie stood frozen in place.

"And I'm guessing they took the tires,"

"Yup,"

Oh god, was Selina gonna turn her into the Bat? Were they friends?

Jacie could feel the panic rising inside of her but she was surprised when the Batman just laughed.

"Brave little thing then," said Batman, he turned a little so he was facing her hiding spot, "Don't worry. You're not in trouble. I just wanted to make sure the tires weren't anywhere...uh troublesome. There's some high-tech stuff in there,"

"You can come out, Kitten," called out Selina

Jacie slowly came out and came to stand just behind the older woman. from there, Batman looked even more intimidating, standing like six feet tall with broad shoulders and heavy armour. Not to mention, the creepy slit eyes.

Selina didn't seem to be afraid though. It made Jacie feel better about facing the man.

Batman tilted his head, "So you took my tires, huh?"

"Yeah," she said, standing just a bit taller, "You shouldn't've left it parked there if you didn't want 'em taken, ya big boob,"

Batman let out a laugh and Jacie felt a little bit of pride at making the man laugh. The smile Selina gave her also helped.

"Well," said the Bat, "I'm going to have to take them off your hands, unfortunately,"

"Figured," muttered Jacie

"You can go back to sleep, now Kitten," said Selina, "Everything's okay here,"

Jacie know a dismissal when she heard one so she nodded and quickly made her way back in the hall. She thought of hiding again but thought against it. They would know she was there.

So she made her way back to the room and slipped into bed again.

This time, falling asleep was a little harder.

xxx

"So," said Bruce, "Kitten, huh? I thought the only strays you took in were of the feline variety,"

"I'm not taking her in Bat!," said Selina, "She just...she had nowhere to go. I'm just keeping her here until I can get her somewhere else,"

Batman's expression seemed to soften a little.

"That's great, Sel," he said, "You know, you can use my resources if you need them,"

"Yeah," she murmured, "Thanks Bats,"

"No problem," he said, "I should get going,"

"Yeah," she murmured, "Need any help with the tires,"

"No," he said "Robin and Batgirl are on the roof,"

"Alright then," she said as he hauled all three tires to the balcony, "Bye Bat,"

"Bye Cat,"

xxx

Jacie was still wide awake when Selina knocked on her door.

"Hey, Kiddo," she said, "It's me. Can I come in?"

"Your place," she called out

Selina slipped inside, "You can tell me to stay out you know. It's my place but you're staying here,"

Jacie shrugged and sat up, "It's fine,"

Selina smiled and pulled the desk chair close to the bed.

"I'm sorry if Batman surprised you," she said

"It's fine," said Jacie, and then after a little hesitation, "Are you guys friends?"

Selina smiled at her, "We have an understanding. Batman does not really care much about non-violent crime as long as it doesn't harm anyone in the long run,"

"And that means?"

"Meaning," said Selina, "That he might have a problem if I stole say, weapons plans and sold them to the black market but he doesn't really care of I swipe some jewels. Especially if they don't belong to the people to begin with,"

"Huh," said Jacie, "Lizzie was right,"

"About?"

"Ye'r like Robin Hood,"

Selina laughed, "I'm not so sure about that, Kiddo,"

They sat like that for a few moments until Selina stood up.

"Just remember, you're safe here," said Selina,

"Okay," said Jacie. For some reason, she still believed her.

"Sleep tight,"

"'Night," murmured Jacie, already feeling asleep again.

She thought she heard Selina answer her.

xxx

Six months later, Batman watched as Selina came out of the Gotham museum, craftily making it past any alarms.

That itself wasn't a surprise.

The surprise was the small figure next to her.

A familiar figure at that.

Jacie Todd.

Well, at least he knew what happened with that.

"Are we gonna do something?" asked Batgirl

"Not today," murmured Batman, "Let's go,"

Robin and Batgirl nodded and took out their grapple guns.

Batman followed suit, throwing one last glance back at retreating figures.

He sighed and shook his head. So Selina had a little sidekick.

Well, it wasn't as if he could judge.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
